1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejection head, a liquid droplet ejection device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known an inkjet recording device (liquid droplet ejection device) which records images (including characters) and the like onto recording media such as recording sheets or the like by selectively ejecting ink droplets from plural nozzles of an inkjet recording head which is an example of a liquid droplet ejection head. Due to the inkjet recording head of such an inkjet recording device displacing vibrating plates which structure pressure chambers, ink which is filled within the pressure chambers is ejected from the nozzles. Piezoelectric elements for displacing the vibrating plates are formed on the vibrating plates.